


Into the Arms of the Abyss

by watanukitty



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanukitty/pseuds/watanukitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clow dreams of falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Arms of the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> art link: http://dimensionbitch.tumblr.com/post/113256471167/in-his-dream-they-are-falling-the-sky-shifts

In his dream, they are falling.

The sky shifts around them--dark, light, dark again. Grays turn into violets that turn into blues and reds. There are no clouds, no perceivable source of light, just the wind as they fall, fall, fall downwards.

Yuuko is there. Just out of his reach.

Her eyes are closed, and her hair tumbles all around her. Clow calls for her, and extends his hands to try and grab her, but to no avail. He calls, and calls again.

She doesn't open her eyes.

Clow pushes his body forward, trying to accelerate the fall, to get to her. He catches the hem of dress.

(white, he notices, white as snow, clear, pale as--)

The fabric both burns and freezes his hand at the same time.

Clow pulls and pulls until he's holding her by the waist. He moves to touch her by the shoulder, to shake her, wake her.

Somewhere, glass breaks.

His hands grow numb and regains sensation, and now they sting--he feels the coldness of Yuuko's skin--

(cold, so cold, and she's so still why--)

Something glints in the corner of his eye. 

(water? water, where--)

It's now everywhere, all at once, reflecting light from where he cannot see. Something sharp scrapes his cheek and blood flows, upward, upward. He and Yuuko continue to fall.

It's not water, he realizes, but shards, shards of glass, or porcelain, he cannot be sure. He looks down at his hands, sees the scratches, and learns where the shards are coming from.

Yuuko.

Her body is shattering to pieces, her hair is fraying, her dress unraveling at the seams. He hears crackling--like a bone thrown into open flame--as he tries to tighten his grip.

Clow breaks her, the more he touches her.

He runs his hands against her fractured skin and cradles her face. He coax her awake.

(yuuko, yuuko. open your eyes, open your eyes, open your--)

But she disintegrates, little by little, more and more. Below he now sees darkness, an abyss. It undulates, and swirls. Dark tendrils reach out. Not to him, but her.

(don't take her away, please don't take her away, please--)

Clow shuts his eyes, holds her tight against him. His skin burns and wind is howling in ears and she's falling apart and the shadows, the shadows are taking her--

Clow gasps, eyes flying open. He's drenched in sweat but he's trembling, freezing, half paralyzed by fear. He looks around, and remembers he had insisted on staying the night at the shop, holing himself up at the guest room.

Beside him, the screen door opens.

Yuuko is standing in the doorway, hair disheveled from sleep, her eyebrows furrowed in irritation. He stares at her, and immediately seeks out her eyes.

(in his dream, she won't open her eyes)

"What's with the noise and the trashing?" She asks.

"Nothing," he lies. He wants to tell her. To step into her room and sleep there. He wants a lot of things.

But it is not yet time.

Yuuko narrows her eyes. "Well, keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep here."

Clow nods, and watches her leave. He lies back in his futon, and stays awake, unintentionally, until dawn.

He doesn't dream again that night. And the next. And the night after that--

(--but the dreams came back, years and years and years later, different, but always the same--yuuko is taken away. taken away from him--)

Clow forgets it eventually, focusing on the other, more useful dreams. In the back of his head he wonders what, why--

(--why her, yuuko, yuuko, yuuko...)

Why, what's the reason, for the constant, evasive, nagging feeling. He sees her, and forgets to ask.

(he should have known.)


End file.
